


Unwitting Discovery

by FugitiveArchivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Family, Humor, M/M, Post-Sirius in Azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FugitiveArchivist/pseuds/FugitiveArchivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is early to an appointment and sees something he wasn’t meant to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwitting Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Great thanks to Lassenia, the archivist over at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), for saving this one and many others by importing the works there to AO3. I had lost many of these files and was very happy when they popped up on my AO3 account.

Harry smiles his thanks at Madam Malkins and makes his way to the Leaky Cauldron. He's still an hour early to meet Remus but he decides he can have a butter beer while he waits. After he says hello to Tom, and those curious folks sitting at the bar he takes his butter beer to a table near the back door. Once he's settled he looks around. To his surprise he spots Remus. At once it's clear why Remus didn't notice his arrival. He's sitting in the corner with a tall blonde woman and Harry's fairly sure if he was being kissed like that he'd have missed a trifling little matter like his friend arriving as well.

He briefly debates going over there, the sooner Remus takes him home to Sirius the sooner he can be alone with his... friend. But then he thinks better of it as it would probably be rude to interrupt them.

His view is rather obstructed but from what he can see she is quite good looking, a bit taller than Remus with long golden hair and all the right curves. Good for him, Harry thinks with a smile. He decides perhaps it's best if Remus doesn't know he saw this. He picks up his butter beer and returns to Diagon Alley, he hasn't spoken to Florean Fortescue in a long time.

He returns to the leaky cauldron at the appointed time and finds that Remus and the blonde are both still sitting at the same table in the corner. There is now a half foot of space between them and they are talking quietly, as if they were nothing but friends sharing a drink.

Harry allows himself a giggle before he strides over. "Hullo Remus."

"Good afternoon Harry," Remus returns with a smile.

"Hello Harry," The blonde offers in a very casual manner.

Harry turns to her, her gray eyes are very familiar, "Hello?" His voice lifts at the end of the word making it a question.

Remus laughs lightly, "It's a wonder what a well cast glamour can do eh Padfoot?"

"I’ll say. My own Godson is gaping at me as if I were a total stranger. Of course the fact that you made me a blond almost made me faint so I can understand his distress."

"Sirius?" Harry whispers in shock. "Why?"

"Tom wouldn’t allow Snuffles inside. It seems he remembered him..." Remus trails off.

"Besides it was a bit more fun for me this way, even if I do look like a right idiot," Sirius adds.

Remus seems to blush but the color is lost in the candlelight. ‘I know, I saw,' Harry thinks blushing himself. "I could tell," he adds aloud earning confused glances from both of them. "I arrived early at first and you were... kissing... and ew, I checked out my godfather!" He says with a sudden piteous moan.

Remus looks completely mortified, "I think I need a drink."

Sirius looks shocked but not altogether upset, "We didn’t mean for you to find out like that Harry. But I am curious, the conclusion was?" Sirius asks trying to lighten the mood.

"I believe it was 'Good for you Remus,'" Harry offers shaking his head as if hoping to shake the confusion away.

Sirius smirks, "I like to thinks so."

Remus smiles at him, but catches the waitress with one hand rather than responding. "Two Fire whiskeys and a butter beer. And make mine a double," He tells the waitress. She smiles and hurries off. "Best thing that ever happened to me Siri, but now may not be the time."

"Harry, is this going to be a problem?" Sirius asks quietly, suddenly serious.

"I... I don’t know Sirius," Harry admits. "I just can’t quite think straight at the moment."

The waitress returns and sets the drinks in front of each of them, Remus offers her a smile and then downs half the glass in one gulp. "I know this has to be a shock Harry, and I am sorry about that. We weren’t thinking."

"There’s nothing to be sorry about really, this is who you are and you were going to have to tell me eventually. I don’t know what I think about it but I know there’s no reason for you to be sorry for it," Harry says determinedly.

"We aren’t sorry about who we are Harry. Not to you or to anyone else," Sirius tells him unapologetically. "We love you but we are who we are and if you don’t accept that it’s you who has a problem. We are sorry we shocked you like that though. I want you to be alright with this, but if you’re not it’s not going to change anything."

Remus downs the rest of his drink in one long drag, "Do you think you can at least accept it Harry?"

Harry smiles weakly, "I know there’s nothing wrong with it. I know it doesn’t effect the fact that I love both of you, I’ve just never known anyone who was gay before and I’m a bit shocked to find my Godfather looking like a leggy blond besides."

Remus snickers despite himself, "Took a very good look, didn't you?"

Sirius gives Remus a distasteful look, "You know this is mostly your fault. If it wasn’t for the fact that you have to have a pretty thing on your arm..."

"Excuse me? I believe it was you who suggested it’d be an hour before he arrived, plenty of time to indulge in a bit of a snog," Remus returns with a playful glare.

Sirius turns back to Harry, "Why don’t we head home, get this fool spell off me and sit down and discuss this like civilized people?"

Harry sits back, "I think that would be best."

After a floo trip home and a giggled "finite incantatum" they sit at the kitchen table.

Sirius tucks a stray lock of his hair behind his ear and sighs, "Let’s start this over shall we?" Neither Remus nor Harry speaks. "All right then, I guess it is my place to do it after all. I know you were a little shocked by this and probably only in part because of the way you found out. We’ve been in love since we were fourteen, there have been times, for both of us, when it was the only good thing in our lives. Now we’ve finally got a chance to be together like we always meant to, and we plan to take that chance. Part of finally being able to be together is being able to give you a real home, if you want it."

Before he has time to do more than take a breath Harry answers, "Of course I do. Since the moment I knew it was possible."

Both Remus and Sirius breath a soft sigh of relief. Remus takes Sirius' hand and leans forward a bit, "We understand if you aren’t comfortable with this at first and we’ll do everything we can to make it easier on you. If you know anything that will."

"For now I think I could use some time to think if that’s alright with both of you. I need to work past the shock of having checked out my godfather first. No offense Sirius," He offers with a weak smile, "no offense to you either Remus."

"Go ahead up to your room Harry. First door on the left. Come back down for dinner at six, if you’re not ready to talk by then we won’t ask," Sirius agrees softly.

When the sound of his bedroom door closing reaches Remus' ears he bursts out laughing.

"This isn’t funny Love, if he can’t get used to the idea this is going to be one damn tense household. You know how hard it is to behave ourselves for long periods of time..."

"I’m not laughing at the situation Siri, I’m laughing at his utter shock that he checked you out."

At that Sirius laughs a bit too, "I still say it was your fault, you always did go too far when a simple little spell would do."

"I wasn’t going to let Tom see me snogging just anybody, after I used to go in there and snog a god like Sirius Black my date tonight had to be beautiful."

"I thought everyone knew you liked brunettes, and male ones at that," Sirius says with a raised eyebrow.

"They did, but I was going to confuse them anyway you slice it so I thought I’d go for the ‘major shock' option."

"So what’s it like to kiss a woman after all these years?"

Remus laughs, "I had my eyes closed Love, it was exactly like kissing you. What was it like get ogled by straight men?" He giggles, "Including your godson."

"Despite Harry being one of them it was kind of funny, before we started snogging I caught Tom looking, and I just kept thinking ‘you wouldn’t like the surprise you’d get if you tried it Tom.'"

"I was watching too. You know I was never all that jealous when women would look at you like a piece of meat because I knew they’d never have a chance of taking you from me. But watching all those men drool over you... even though I knew none of them were seeing you, or would look at you the same if they could, I was jealous, what right did they have to look at you like that?"

"None at all Love, but they don’t know that." Sirius gives a good natured laugh, "Think of it as a kind of compliment, they wanted what you had, that's how I always looked at it when girls asked Lils if you were single you know."

Upstairs Harry is sprawled on his bed, he's looked around the room and opened the curtains but mostly he's just thinking. ‘It was just a spell damnit. Every straight guy in the bar was drooling! I didn't know it was Sirius, I didn't even know what I was looking at. It's not as if I had some sick fantasy about Malfoy or something. I looked at a beautiful woman and it turned out she wasn't.' He's becoming calmer so he moves on to other matters. ‘Remus and Sirius are in love. I can deal with that. They're happy and I love them so I'm happy for them. Of course that means they're shagging. I don't want to see that. Or hear it. Or think about it. What time is it? Five to six...' He changes his shirt and heads downstairs.

He finds Sirius leaning against Remus' back with his arms wrapped around his waist while Remus is cooking something. Remus laughs, "You are insufferable Siri, you know that right?"

"Liar. I wouldn’t be here if I was that hard to get along with," Sirius returns as he pulls Remus away from the range.

Remus turns around, "I thought I told you Padfoot, I only keep you around because you’re pretty."

"You’re too soppy for all that Love," Sirius admonishes before leaning in to kiss Remus.

When their hands start to wander Harry decides it's time to stop this before he sees too much. He clears his throat, "Is dinner ready?"

"Almost," Remus tells him as he turns back to the stove.

"Help me set the table Harry," Sirius says beckoning him over to the cabinets. "Are you ready to talk?"

Harry takes a moment to collect his thoughts before nodding, "Yes I think I am." Once they're all seated Harry smiles at them, "I love you both, I hope you already knew that. And as far as I’m concerned that makes the two of you, along with Hermione and the Weasleys the only family I’ve ever known. If being together makes you happy then I’m happy for you. I just have one request."

"What is it Harry?" Remus asks encouragingly.

"Could you please keep things rated PG when I’m around?" Harry asks apologetically.

"I’m sorry Harry but ‘rated PG'?" Sirius asks.

"Like a film rating..." Harry notices their expression and starts over. "It just means anything where hands are inside clothes or clothes are off is saved for in private."

To Harry's utter confusion Remus starts to giggle. "I’m sorry Harry, it’s just that Jamie made much the same request."

"Well, Jamie had less tact. I believe his exact words were ‘Do you have to do that in front of me you immodest gits?'" Sirius reminds him as he too chuckles.

"But then James had an unfortunate habit of walking in at just the wrong moment," Remus says with a mischievous grin.

"Oh yes, I had forgotten all about the Potter curse... of course Lily didn’t seem to mind it as much. Let’s hope Harry doesn’t catch it," Sirius says gravely.

"The ‘Potter curse'?" Harry looks intrigued from one of them to the other.

Remus tries his best to keep a straight face as he explains, "Anytime we managed to accidentally forget a silencing spell, or to close the last little crack in the curtains, or to lock a door James, and later sometimes Lily, would manage to walk in at just the wrong moment."

When he's finished Sirius adds, "And last summer it seemed Hedwig had it too..."

"How did you solve it?" Harry asks, betraying the fact that this sounds like precisely what he hopes to avoid.

Remus ponders for a minute, "I don’t think we did. But the situation was a bit different. In those days we shared a room with James and Peter. As long as you don't come into our bedroom there shouldn't be a problem."

Sirius regards them both for a second before coming to a decision. He puts on his most serious expression and takes a deep breath, "Okay I know that I am by far the worst at the whole self control thing but I want this to work. With that in mind I promise both of you I’ll do my best to behave myself, but you’ve got to understand that it’s going to be a struggle and you’ll both end up suffering more than your fair share of pranks."

Remus starts to laugh again, "Siri, you’re going to pull pranks on us no matter what else you’re doing with your time. As for your lack of self control... well the day you get some will be the day I apologize to Lucius Malfoy for sending those pictures of him snogging that Hufflepuff to his parents in third year." He looks over at Harry, "Which is a story for another time."

Harry smiles, "I’ll be here to listen to it."

"And we’ll be glad to tell it," Sirius adds softly. With that they all know that somehow they'll make this work.


End file.
